


First Mission

by cyevi



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, March BVDN - Video Games, One Shot, TPTH BVDN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 23:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyevi/pseuds/cyevi
Summary: Definitely had the amazing "Against All Odds" by Tempestt buzzing through my head for this one (along with a side of Bladerunner), so I'm gifting this to her! This was my first participation in TPTH's Drabble Night. I wasn't able to participate live, but kept myself on a strict time limit (10-20 minutes per drabble) and kept myself from looking ahead at the prompts until I was ready to write. This was a really fun challenge. Although I think the final story is a bit cheesy and I definitely took some liberties with the prompts, I had a blast. Personally, my favorite prompt was "joystick" and I won't be surprised if I steal this idea from myself for future works. Hope you enjoyed!





	First Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tempestt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempestt/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Against All Odds](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/467132) by Tempestt. 



**Loading**

The prince walked into the loading bay and examined the pods for his next mission. Tapping a few commands into his scouter, he approached the nearest technician standing at the boarding dock. 

“Tech,” he barked, glancing at his pod while handing a data chip to the worker with the other. “Load this stasis program into my pod immediately.”

“Load them yourself, Buddy. I'm off duty and have a date with a beer.” The technician began to walk off, not even bothering to make eye contact with the warrior, waving her hand, as if dismissing the prince from _her_ royal court.

Instantly, Vegeta had grabbed the technician's arm and flung the worker to the ground. Furious, but brilliant blue eyes stabbed back at him.

**Crash**

If the oddly blue eyes hadn't taken him by surprise, the oil can crashing into his face certainly had. 

_That little …_

“Don't TOUCH me you scum! Don't you know who I am?!” The woman screeched at him in a way he hadn't heard since he had been a child back on Vegeta-sei. “I'll have Lord Frieza skin you alive for this!”

Vegeta wiped a smear of greasy liquid from his face, pausing to look at how it stained his brand new gloves. Like a shark, he circled around the young woman and put the disk into the console himself. 

“Make sure that program is loaded properly before I return,” Vegeta spoke without looking back, “Or I'll be the one skinning you instead.”

**Game Over**

The shorter-than-average warrior left the dock as Bulma stood up.

_That toad. When I tell Frieza about this, it'll be game over for him._

Bulma brushed off her legs and rotated her shoulder a few times. Whoever that was, she couldn't deny that he was fast and surprisingly strong. She glanced at the boarding console and punched a few buttons to find out exactly what he had wanted loaded. 

_Putting random programs into MY pods? I don't think so buddy._

With a grin, she quickly added in a metaprogram that would make his in-flight stasis a bit more bumpy.

_And now for that beer._

Bulma tossed her work gloves and cap off on the way to the change rooms. 

**Save**

An hour and a week's worth of credits later, Bulma's cheek was melting nicely into her palm as she stared out the window of the officer's bar. She ran one finger around the rim of her pint glass and considered dipping into her savings for another round. The Imeckian ale was surprisingly spicy and assertive and it helped wash down her frustrations dealing with the slime balls on this ship. She raised her finger for another. 

“Oye, one mm..more,” she mostly didn't slur. No response. She turned and saw the terrified Litt backing up against his stock.

“Pr... Pr... Prince! Sir! ” the man sputtered.

Bulma turned, cheek still on her palm, and disinterestedly stared down the menace from the loading docks.

**Achievement**

“Look, Bu..*hic*.. Buddy,” Bulma indifferently began, “Your crap got loaded and I've decided to *hic*  
to forgive you for earlier. You can properly apologize by handing your credit chip over to Mr. Treff here and buy me my next pint.”

Vegeta arched an eyebrow, then raised two fingers to the bartender. Bulma turned her head back to the window and watched the blurry stars buzz past. The bartender instantly placed two fresh pints on the counter and ran off.

The prince sat down next to Bulma grabbed a fresh pint, gulping it down in a single motion.

“Well Ms. Tech,” Vegeta spoke quietly, “I congratulate you on your achievement. You are the first woman to ever order around Frieza's Planetary Annihilation General.”

**Level Up**

He was expecting fear, a lot of begging, and probably some bribery. Instead the dock woman just stared out the window without so much as a flinch. 

She now wore an odd mix of arachnid fabrics on her upper half that had been woven to expose low cut undergarments, and a very, very short skirt crafted from unfamiliar hide. All black, including short boots with impractically high heels. Only her blue hair spilling over her shoulders offered contrast.

_Who the hell dresses with this many vulnerabilities on the Flagship? Who IS she?_

Those eyes had cracked something inside his brain earlier. Nothing about her, here, made sense. Never one to ignore a challenge, Vegeta opted to level up his subterfuge skills and figure her out.

**Joystick**

Bulma reached into a side pocket out of Vegeta's view. After rummaging for a moment, she pulled out a small tin and turned toward him. With foggy eyes, she opened the tin and offered him one of the small green tubes inside.

“Sounds like you've got a rough job there, Shortstack. Joystick?” Bulma pulled one out for herself and propped it between her teeth, bending it until it cracked. She then shook the tube, helping it light faster, and placed it between her lips with a slow inhale.

“Kashvarian weed? No. I run clean, Woman. But I am curious how you smuggled that past PTO quarantine.”

Bulma looked Vegeta over, her eyes brazenly lingering on his lap. 

_A general hmm? Could be useful._

**Player**

“If you're that highly ranked but don't know how to play Frieza's game of favorites, I've got bad news for you.” Bulma took a slow drag from the glowing stick and brought her eyes to his. “And the name is Bulma, if you value keeping that rank.” She blew the purplish smoke directly at him.

_B.U.L.M.A.? Her?_

“You're full of it. The Ballistics Upgrade and Launching Mechanisms Armory is an entire division.” Vegeta scoffed. 

“Oh honey, I get it.” She smiled in a way that made him want to rip her to shreds. When she put her free hand on his thigh, it made him want something completely different. “You're a new player to this game we call 'Galactic Domination'.” 

**Controller**

Vegeta bristled. 

Since his arrival on the flagship three weeks ago, his reputation had preceded him. No one had risked starting a conversation with him, much less arguing with him. He had heard the grunts talking about B.U.L.M.A. in the mess hall, but now he couldn't recall if they had been hazing him, or if no one actually knew who she was. 

If she really was WHAT she said she was … 

He studied her, blinking once to switch his vision into infrared. Just as he suspected, she had almost no power level to speak of. And yet in the PTO, “Bulma” was unequivocally regarded as the primary controller behind all of Frieza's most successful planetary acquisition plans of the past six galactic cycles.

**Final Boss**

Bulma met Vegeta's black eyes, studying her with grave intensity.

_He's really that green? This might actually work. Besides, he's ridiculously sexy._

“How about this, General,” Bulma proposed, raising her fingers to run across the top of his chest plate. “Come see me in my quarters for some private instruction on how things work here.” She set a clear keychip in front of him and stood. Walking off, her hand grazed the backside of his tail around his waist.

Tensing, he shifted and watched her leave.

If he really ever thought it would be possible to take on Frieza, the galaxy's “Final Boss,” he might just need her expertise. After all, it wouldn't be the most unpleasant way to start his first mission.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely had the amazing "Against All Odds" by Tempestt buzzing through my head for this one (along with a side of Bladerunner), so I'm gifting this to her! This was my first participation in TPTH's Drabble Night. I wasn't able to participate live, but kept myself on a strict time limit (10-20 minutes per drabble) and kept myself from looking ahead at the prompts until I was ready to write. This was a really fun challenge. Although I think the final story is a bit cheesy and I definitely took some liberties with the prompts, I had a blast. Personally, my favorite prompt was "joystick" and I won't be surprised if I steal this idea from myself for future works. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
